


Counting Stars

by BuckinghamAlice



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: Jason and Kyle talk about the stars





	Counting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr drabble from ages ago that I'm finally cross posting just in case

“What’s it like up there?” Jason asked.  

Kyle yawned.  “Up where?”

Jason nodded his head upwards.  They were sitting on the fire escape of Kyle’s apartment building, and for once the sky was clear enough to see stars dotting the sky.  “It looks like it’d be peaceful,” Jason went on.  “Is it?”

Kyle thought for a moment.  “Well, I don’t get to spend too much time relaxing out there, but yeah.  It’s nice.  You know what’s weird though?  It looks nicer from down here than it does up close… like a painting. Prettier when you take a step back.”

Jason snorted a laugh.  “You and your art metaphors.  That’s disappointing though.”

“Oh, no,” Kyle replied.  “I mean, don’t get me wrong, it’s awesome being out there… it’s kind of indescribable really.  But it’s nice looking from down here… if I get to look at it with you.”

Jason grinned. “Smooth.”  He kissed Kyle softly and sighed contentedly.

“Very smooth,” Kyle agreed.  He could get a lot of being in space… but he could never get this.


End file.
